


Fair Life

by DreadfulMind



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel!Armin, Human!Eren, M/M, They're a Family, Wings, armin is their baby, blood sucking, but like minimal blood, cause Levi is a vampire, child!armin, family fic, it's what they do, theres blood, vampire!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin nodded and turned his back to them. As soon as his shirt was off, they saw them. A set of wings folded into his back and growing from his shoulder blades. </p><p>"Our baby is an Angel!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Life

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a self-indulgent fic of Levi feeding from Eren, but then somehow Armin appeared and it just went from there. I've had it written since forever and decided to just finish it and post it and it became this

Levi continued to suck at Eren's blood until he felt full. The entire time Eren had been stroking his hair, making him feel even more reluctant to move away, so he sucked slowly, as to draw this out. Ever since him and Eren mated fifteen years ago, Eren's blood cells replenished ten times faster, which meant Levi could never suck him dry, which made this more enjoyable, without the worry. 

When Levi finally deemed himself full, he retracted his fangs and licked the wound close.

"Thank you, love," he smiled at Eren's lethargic face.

"Anything for you sweetie, are you sure you're full?"

Levi chuckled, "I'm sure," he made to move but Eren whimpered, "I'll be right back," he kissed Eren's cheek, then licked away the blood that he had left behind. He moved to get off the bed where he had been straddling Eren and went to the bathroom.

Once there he looked in the mirror (god, Levi hated those movies with fake vampire facts) and licked his lips clean, then made sure he got all the drops from his teeth, before he brushed his teeth. There was no need to waste perfectly good blood. 

And good it was, Levi was convinced that Eren's blood was the best anyone could get. 

As soon as he finished, he rushed back to Eren, he didn't like to be away from him too long right after feeding. He made his way back to the bed and laid next to Eren, pulling the blankets up to cover him.

"Levi," Eren said gently, opening his eyes.

"My love," he acknowledged.

"Go check on Armin," 

"Are you sure?" 

Eren hummed, and closed his eyes again, "I'm fine," he said, "go check on him,"

Levi smiled down at his husband, he kissed his lips before getting out the bed, "I'll be right back. Go to sleep, okay?"

"Mhmm,"

"I love you,"

"Love you too, now go," Eren said, his voice trailing off.

Levi kissed his forehead before finally leaving the room.

He was a little surprised when he got to Armin's room to see the door closed. He never closed the door.

Levi knocked, "Armin," he called, "are you in there sweetie?"

"Don't come in here Papa!"

"Why not? Is something wrong?" he had sounded a bit distraught.

"I don-I don't know," 

Levi heard Armin sniffle, "Open the door, Armin,"

"But Papa, I'm scared,"

"Papa will take care of you,"

"No matter what?"

"No matter what," Levi confirmed. As soon as the door opened, Levi scooped his little son into his arms and held him close to his chest. He looked around the room but there was nothing out of the ordinary. He put his finger to his lips, signaling to Armin to be quiet. He closed his eyes and focused on his hearing, he could hear Armin breathing and his steady heartbeat, always a good sign, and faintly heard another heart, Eren's, he recognized the beating pattern, but aside from that there was nothing. There didn't seem to be any danger, "what's the matter," he said, grabbing both of Armin's hands in one of his and holding them up to his lips.

"Something happened," Armin whispered.

"What happened?" Levi walked into the room and sat on the bed, placing Armin in his lap.

"I don't know,"

Levi sighed, "alright sweetie, tell me why you're scared," Levi assumed maybe he just had a bad dream.

Armin took a deep breath, "I was changing into my pjs," (which was actually one of Eren's old t shirts), "and when I took off my shirt a feather fell out,"

"A feather?" Armin nodded, "where is it?"

He watched as his son scrambled off his lap and went to his desk. He opened up a drawer and then took out a rather large feather. Armin walked back to Levi and handed it to him before climbing back onto his lap.

Levi eyed the feather, it was a pale blonde color, almost white but not quite, "where did this feather come from?" he asked, mostly to himself.

"From me, Papa!" now he sounded scared and like he might cry, "it came from me! From my back,"

Levi thought for a moment. Armin was five now, which would explain some of these things. When babies are born they don't show any indication, it isn't until they're around six that they start to show.

Levi smiled at his son to reassure him, "I know what's going on sweetie,"

"You do?"

Levi nodded, "I do, and there's nothing to be afraid of. Actually this is great news!"

"It is?" he didn't seem scared anymore, in fact he looked excited.

"Yes, let's go show Daddy,"

Levi carried Armin into his and Eren's shared bedroom, "wake him up," he whispered to him.

Armin got onto the bed and poked Eren's cheek, "Daddy, wake up,"

Eren did after a couple more pokes, his dazed state from feeding gone now, "hey sweetie, why aren't you sleeping?" he blinked a few times, getting the sleep out of his eyes. 

"He has something to show us," Levi responded he sat down next to them, "why don't you take off your shirt and show us your back?"

Armin nodded and turned his back to them. As soon as his shirt was off, they saw them. A set of wings folded into his back and growing from his shoulder blades. 

"Oh my god!" Eren exclaimed, "baby, this is amazing!" he immediately pulled Armin into a hug, "our baby is a cute little Angel," he said it as though he couldn't believe it, and to an extent neither could Levi. But his little wings were there and that was all the proof they needed. Eren started to cry a little, not able to hold them back.

"Really? I'm an angel?" Armin asked, he was excited now.

"Yeah," Levi said, stroking his hair, "you're our little angel,"

Armin beamed, "does that mean I can fly now?"

"Not yet, sweetie," Eren said, sniffling, "they've just sprouted, they aren't strong enough to hold you up yet," he explained, "but in a couple weeks they'll be full and strong and Papa will show you how to use them!"

"Really Papa?" Armin asked Levi.

"Of course, sweetie. I'll show you how to retract them and how to hold yourself up and everything," Levi remembered the first time Armin had ever seen his wings, the boy was awestruck, he had immediately made his way to Levi to touch and feel the wings. Levi had let him of course, he was a bit surprised actually, when most people saw his wings for the first time, they would get scared. They were a deep black color, and since taking out with wings meant his fangs also came out (it was a weird vampire thing, don't ask), they would get even more frightened. 

Eren had loved his wings, Levi was hesitant to show him at first, but with much coaxing and reassurance, Levi eventually showed Eren his wings. And Eren loved them. He loved helping Levi clean them and he even had gotten into the habit of massaging them, which Levi wasn't even aware was a thing, but it felt amazing. Not only did it physically feel amazing, but it also made Levi feel accepted. 

So when Armin moved to him, instead of away, it made Levi feel much better about himself, and their future. 

And now Armin had his own set of wings. 

Levi smiled at Armin's excitement, but Eren was pouting. Levi and Armin seemed to realize this at the same time.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Armin asked.

"Well you two are going to get to fly and I can't," he said.

Levi chuckled and kissed his forehead, "you know my wings are strong enough to carry both of us,"

Eren huffed and crossed his arms, "it's not the same,"

Armin frowned, "are you mad that I have wings?" he looked down, sad.

Eren immediately scooped him up into his arms, "of course not, sweetie!" he smothered Armin in kissed, making him laugh, "I'm just jealous, but I'm so happy you have wings, I know you've wanted some since you saw Papa's,"

"I'll show you exercises so you can make them stronger before we start flying," Levi told him.

Armin nodded and smiled, but then he started to pout and scratch at his back, "they're itchy!" He said.

"Don't scratch them sweetie!" 

Levi reached into his bedside table and took out a vile of oil. He remembered when he was young and his wings itched, every now and then they still did so he liked to keep oil at hand.

He poured some into his hand and told Armin to turn around. He started to massage some of the oil into the base of his wings, they stretched from their resting position and made it easier for Levi to reach the base. He could see that where they sprouted, Armin's delicate skin looked irritated and red, Levi made sure to pay close attention to 

"They feel weird like this," Armin said, referring to them having stretched out to their full wingspan.

"It's just because you're not used to them yet, Angel," Eren explained, taking one of Armin's little hands in his.

"Can you fold your wings back?" Levi asked when he had finished applying the oil.

Armin started to scrunch his face and his wings would flutter a little but they didn't fold, "I can't do it Papa," he looked like he might cry.

"It's nothing to cry about," Levi reassured, reaching out to hold Armin's face between his hands, "we can make it your first lesson, okay?"

Armin nodded. Even though Angels and Vampires were different and they would have to find an Angel teacher to teach Armin how to use his healing powers, wings tended to work the same way, even if they looked a little different. 

"Okay, you know how sometimes you help Papa fold laundry?" Armin nodded his head, "okay, close your eyes and imagine you're folding your wings like you would fold the sleeves of a shirt,"

Eren and Levi shared a glance as they watched Armin close his eyes. It took a bit of time, but his wings slowly began to creep into each other until they were folded like before.

"I did it!" Armin said when he opened his eyes and saw his wings were no longer stretched to his sides.

"You did such a good job, baby!" Eren hugged him hard and Armin started to laugh again.

"I can't want to tell my friends at school!"

"Now, Armin," Levi used his dad voice to signal he was going to say something important, "having wings is a big responsibility. You have to take care of them, and if they get itchy you need to tell Daddy or me so we can put oil, okay?" Armin nodded, "and when you learn to fly, there are rules you have to follow, you can't just fly whenever you want,"

"I won't Papa,"

"And you're body will change, you're back will start to hurt because of them sprouting but that's natural and you can tell us and we'll help you,"

Armin nodded at everything Levi told him.

"Geez, babe, you're making it sound so boring," Eren cut Levi off when he was about to go into a tangent about how to properly wash your wings, "tell him things when we get to it,"

Levi might have gotten a little carried away, so he nodded and sighed, "you're right, for now you just have to know that your wings will sometimes open on their own and you should leave them for a little while before you fold them back in, okay?"

Eren had been holding Armin still, Armin had to wiggle out of his hold and knelt down next to Levi, wrapping his arms around his Papa. 

"Thanks, Papa,"

Levi didn't really know why Armin was thanking him, but he hugged his son, "anything for you, baby,"

Levi heard Armin yawn and pulled him back, "sleepy?'

Armin nodded, rubbing his eyes, he looked so cute, Levi couldn't stand it and hugged him again.

"Wanna sleep here sweetie?" Eren asked, eyeing Levi as though to ask if that was alright. Of course it was okay.

Armin yawned again and let go of Levi's hold to lay down between his parents.

"On your stomach," Levi told him, "until you can fully retract your wings into your body, you'll have to sleep on your stomach,"

Armin listened and flipped over, his hair fell into his face, so Levi pushed it behind his ear to lean down and kiss his cheek, "sleep well, my little Angel," he told him.

Eren and Levi laid there for a while, looking at their son sleep soundly and sharing glances every now and then.

"He's so cute, I want him to stay this little forever," Eren whispered.

"I know, but he already got his wings, from here on out life will go by fast," Levi said, running a finger up and down Armin's arm only to hold his hand.

"But it's already gone by fast, it feels like just the other day when he came to us, and it's been five years already. And now he's an Angel!"

"Well we were told that that was always a possibility," 

"Yeah but they also told us that he might just be a carrier for the gene and it might not manifest,"

"We'll have to take him to an Angel doctor soon to make sure everything is going well with him," Levi said, face serious and face stern, as though Eren would disagree with him.

Eren giggled, "I can take him tomorrow, unless you want to go Saturday and that way we can all go,"

"I'll call tomorrow and set up an appointment for Saturday," 

Levi reciprocated Eren's smile, leaning over their beautiful son to give him a kiss, "I love him so much," Levi muttered.

"I do too, he's so precious. I'm so glad he came to us," Eren whispered, on the verge of tears again, but Levi wiped them away before they could fall.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Just a little overwhelmed, happy,"

"What about from the feeding?"

"It's not the first time you've fed from me," Eren told him, "and it won't be the last,"

Sometimes Eren felt dizzy after being fed from, it was normal but it still made Levi worry sometimes. And with Armin having shown, he hadn't had the chance to properly ask Eren before. 

"Stop worrying, you're getting the lines again," Eren's hand reached over to him, his thumb running back and forth over Levi's forehead, "you're going to get old,"

Levi frowned, which made Eren giggle because the lines became more defined. Levi grabbed his wrist and brought his hand down to kiss his palm.

"I am old, and one day you'll be old too,"

Eren smiled, "hey Levi,"

"Hmm?"

"Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?" he sang.

Levi stuck his tongue out at him, Eren knew very well that he would no longer physically age so how he looked now would be how he looked forever.

"You're ridiculous," Levi murmured into his palm.

"And yet you chose to spend the rest of eternity with me, so you can't complain about me,"

"I'm not complaining, it's one of the many things I love about you,"

"Yeah, yeah, you cheese ball," Eren smiled, "I love you too,"

**Author's Note:**

> A couple notes that didn't make it into the story:
> 
> 1\. Levi is around 400 years old, but he looks 30  
> 2\. They met when Eren was 19 and he wanted to be mated with Levi since he was 23.  
> 3\. They finally mated on Eren's 29th birthday (when Levi was SURE that it's what Eren really wanted) so that their physical age difference wouldn't be too big and Eren became immortal bc he's mated with an immortal  
> 4\. I keep saying that "Armin came to them" but they adopted him, I just didn't want to say "adopt" or "got him"  
> 5\. Armin is adorable and would totally be spoiled by his parents.  
> 6\. Armin came to them when they had been together (mated) for 15 years. Adopting for immortals would be difficult bc they would most likely outlive their children (there are ways for a human to become immortal, mating with an immortal is one but they can't rely on that- so it was a chance when they adopted Armin).  
> 7\. Angels are immortal. So when he showed it meant he would live alongside his parents and they won't have to worry about him dying of old age- hence why Eren cries when he realized Armin's an Angel  
> 8\. The song Eren sings is a Lana Del Rey song called Young and Beautiful  
> 9\. All babies are born normal until they're around 6 that they begin to show signs of whatever supernatural creature they are (unless they're human, then they're just human)
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos? Comments?


End file.
